Él Me Mintió
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/one-shot. Él me mintió, me dijo que me amaba, pero no era verdad...


**Él Me Mintió **(Amanda Miguel)

Naruto y la canción no me pertenecen…

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Él Me Mintió<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Un sol cálido estampado en el cielo con pequeñas nubes de figuras diversas o la luna brillando con frescura danzando en el firmamento junto a una y mil estrellas eran los escenarios testigos de lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Las sonrisas eran predecibles en el día a día, en su rostro, en el mío… Sus brillantes orbes taciturnas mirándome fijamente mientras sellaba sus labios en los míos…

_él me mintió_

_él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad_

_él me mintió_

_no me amaba, nunca me amó_

_é__l dejo que lo adorara, él me mintió_

Pero algo salió mal. Él me mintió. Siempre susurró palabras hermosas que endulzaban mi oído y estremecían mi cuerpo, incluso mi alma se elevaba en puro regocijo cuando esas dos palabras hacían _clic_ en mi cerebro y en mi corazón…. ¿Por qué me mintió? Creció con pequeñas miradas que intercambiábamos en medio de misiones progresando en charlas sin importancia. De a poco el afecto parecía crecer y aquellas muestras de amistad comenzaron a ascender a un nuevo nivel. Me miraba embelezado mientras jugaba con mi cabello y yo sonreía con un sonrojo en las mejillas intentando figurar qué era lo que veía en mí.

Sus palabras precisas y justas consolaban el dolido corazón que en ocasiones me aquejaba cuando sentía que era tiempo de rendirse en el camino que había elegido por decisión propia. _"Nunca te rindas"_ susurrabas para enseguida depositar tus labios en los míos. Y entonces lo que era atracción de mi parte se transformó en adoración, en amor…

_él me mintió_

_era un juego y nada más_

_era sólo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_él me mintió_

Finalmente el día de la declaración formal llegó. Formal porque para ese entonces yo sabía, o creía pensar, que él me quería. Los momentos felices se hacían más evidentes día con día. De mi mis labios no podía arrancar la sensación de sonrisa. Sus labios en los míos, sus manos entrelazadas a las mías… Orgullosos nos exhibíamos por entre la gente, anunciando nuestra mutua felicidad, él la mía y yo la suya… Creíamos pertenecernos, al menos él lo creía…

_c__on el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado_

_soy tan desdichada, quisiera morirme_

_¡__mentiras!, ¡todo era mentira!_

_palabras al viento_

_tan só__lo un capricho que el niño tenía_

Sin embargo el día que toda mujer enamorada teme llegó y las acarameladas palabras desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas con prolongados silencios en los cuales me perdía intentando figurar lo que estaba mal. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a contenerse conforme el tiempo pasaba y esa constante sensación en el pecho se acrecentó. Ya no había amor, sino un vacío.

Un vacío que suscitó un rompimiento en mi corazón. Lágrima tras lágrima desgarrando el corazón. Luché por detener su descenso por mis mejillas que ahora lucían pálidas debido a las largas noches de desvelo en las que procuraba entender en qué había fallado. El distanciamiento entre nosotros pasó justo después de nuestro primer aniversario. Quizá te aburrías, quizá no me querías, quizá no me amabas…

_él me mintió_

_él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad_

_él me mintió_

_no me amaba__, nunca me amó_

_é__l dejo que lo adorara, él me mintió_

Lo sabía desde el principio, ahora lo sé. ¿Por qué no fue claro desde el principio? Aún no entiendo como todo aquello se transformó en sólo una visión mía en la que creía que él era feliz con lo que yo le brindaba: mi tiempo, mis palabras, mis deseos, mis sueños… En algún momento la verdad se distorsionó, al menos para mí. Todo el mundo decía que era obvio que él no me amaba en verdad, que sus palabras sólo eran susurros huecos sin sentimiento de fondo. Él permitió que creyera sus palabras que siguiera siendo mi mundo mientras el mundo en realidad se venía abajo frente a mí…

_él me mintió_

_era un juego y nada m__ás_

_era só__lo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_él me mintió_

¿Acaso amar es engañar? Jugó con cada uno de mis sentimientos, se mofó de mis sueños diciéndome que me amaba mientras pensaba en algo más, en alguien más. ¿Por qué jugar conmigo? ¿No signifiqué nada para él? Pasaron los días en los que dejó de visitarme, en los que ni siquiera había llamadas ni cartas para reportarse, algo estaba mal y ciegamente creí que era algo sin importancia, algo referente a su pasado triste, sin embargo no fue así. Las palabras que creían eran mías por derecho llegaron a otros oídos por los mismo labios, por el mismo sentimiento vacío. Jugó conmigo y al final sólo ganó él…

_d__e todo el amor que juraba jamás hubo nada_

_yo fui simplemente otra má__s que lo amaba_

_¡__mentiras!, ¡todo era mentira!_

_los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias que me estremecían_

Mi corazón se rompió al fin y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos no significó nada para él. Me miraba intentado explicarse la razón por la que estaba a mi lado cuando era una persona con sentimientos vacíos, cada palabra era exhalada con el mismo aliento con el que maldecía y así el amor que me profesaba eran sólo mentiras que creía con toda mi fe. Los regalos, las salidas, las miradas, las caricias, sus finos dedos delineando mi _'hermosa'_ sonrisa antes de depositar un beso… Él dijo que me _amaba…_

_señor__, tú que estás en los cielos y que eres tan bueno_

_que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos_

Pero hoy se ha terminado, no quiero saber más de él. Sólo suplico que todo sobre él desaparezca, las caricias, los besos, las palabras, los sueños… Llévate incluso su nombre, no permitas que vuelva a emanar de mis labios… Borra todo rastro de lo que solía creer que era, no permitas que vuelva siquiera a mi pensamiento… Él me mintió y rompió mi corazón…

_él me mintió_

_él me mintió_

_él me mintió_

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí un breve songfic, espero que les haya gustado…<p>

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas


End file.
